


Challenge Day 8: Solas

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Fluff, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), LavellansthoughtsonSolas, Solas - Freeform, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Ellanna muses over her thoughts on Solas (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 8





	Challenge Day 8: Solas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 is here and it's all about our favourite wolf

Solas never really spent any time with the rest of the group, Ellanna had noticed he was either too engrossed in his research or paintings and pay any much mind to the people in Skyhold. He didn't eat much either he picked a few things here and there but she had never really seen the man put down a full meal though she did have to admit the man had a penchant for sweets and always seemed to carry something of the sort with him whenever they travelled.

He was still very much a mystery to her, he was always very polite to the people who conversed with him be it her advisors or her inner circle she had figured out it was a mask he wore while he was around the others.yet when it came to her that mask always slipped. He was bold, flirty, always spoke in a tone that he knew would delight her in so many ways. His jokes and innuendo while subtle never went amiss with Ellanna as he had very much aimed them at her, what passed over many people made Ellanna blush.

Sometimes for the hell of it when they managed some time alone he was would speak only in elven to her, she had no clue what he saying to her, of course, subtle cues and his tone of voice always gave her an idea of what it could be. The tongue he used sounded nothing like Dalish elven, it almost sounded like a song the lyrical almost formal tone the language took on fascinated her to no end it sounded like a language nobles and kings would use.

Though speaking of nobles and kings his knowledge of court intrigue astounded her as he had been there before, he would teach her small tricks to use while she as in the company of nobles, how to make vague backhanded comments about the lords without actually giving away she was insulting them. She had no idea how he knew all this he was not a mere traveller as he had said he was.

He would always say the fade offered many insights the how the nobles and kings lived, and that's how he's able to guide her so well in dealing with people who ranked above her in very many ways, yet to her there always the feeling that wasn't entirely true, he had been in court before she was sure of it.

In her mind, she pictured him as a General or a high ranking noble that gave it all up to travel Thedas and study ruins. she saw it in the way he carried himself sometimes when they were alone he carried himself with pride only few could afford even more so when in her company, it was like he almost wanted her to see not only what he was offering to her but what she was exactly getting by being with him.

She likened him very much to a wolf although she could argue this one very much kept to himself, the only other person he saw as part of his pack was her. She was his mate and he'd referred to her as such on multiple occasions. she knew enough about wolves that once they had chosen a mate they were with them for life and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Whatever he was though she would be there for him, as his lover, his mate the one thing that she was sure kept him grounded. Even if the world burned around them as long they still stood together she knew everything would be ok.

 _"I can't beli---Solas, you're Fen'Harel"_.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 is Dalish


End file.
